


Art for ‘An Unearthly Season’

by Aceriee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, DeanCas Big Bang 2019, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceriee/pseuds/Aceriee
Summary: Art done for DCBB 2019





	Art for ‘An Unearthly Season’

First of all, a big thank you to the mods for organizing this challenge!

For the first of my DCBB stories this year I claimed an awesome fantasy story that turned out to be [Superhoney’s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superhoney/pseuds/superhoney) story. We really are fandom soulmates<3

‘[An Unearthly Season](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110129/chapters/50231999)’ is a beautiful fantasy story and like all great fantasy stories this deserved a map. 

I had fun drawing it and it was something I’ve never done before (those mountains was mind numbingly boring to draw tho;) I’m happy I could fulfill a lifelong dream with these maps:) 

The pieces are done in Procreate 

[Masterpost](https://deancasbigbang.tumblr.com/post/188542368030/title-an-unearthly-season-author-superhoney) | [Tumblr art post](https://missaceriee.tumblr.com/tagged/dcbb19superhoney)

Visit my [SPN art blog](https://missaceriee.tumblr.com/) and my personal [art blog](https://aceriee-art.tumblr.com/) for more art 


End file.
